fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Mourningwood
Mourningwood is a region in Fable III. It is a marshy region, and appears to be the new cemetery for the city of Bowerstone. Major features include an eco-warrior settlement, Mourningwood Fort, a Demon Door, the Dark Sanctum, and the entrance to Sunset House. It is inhabited by Hobbes and Hollow Men. Law and Economy Mourningwood is a wilderness area, and so does not have a guard patrol. The Swift Brigade of the Royal Army are initially stationed at Mourningwood Fort, but vacate the post in short order. A few shops can be found in the eco-village which serve to bring income into the area through passing trade. Points of Interest Mourningwood Fort Mourningwood Fort is an outpost for King Logan's army found in the eastern part of the region. The soldiers are led by Major Swift and his second-in-command, Ben Finn. During the main story line, the Hero of Brightwall is required to gain the loyalty of Swift and his men. After the Hero aids in the defence of the fort from the Hollow Men that plague the region, Swift, a close friend of Walter Beck, agrees to fight with him/her so long as the Hero promises to restore the old, more honourable guard. The Hero can return to the fort, after meeting with Page in Bowerstone Industrial, to find it deserted and up for sale. If the Hero buys the fort, they receive a letter from Major Swift stating that the Swift Brigade withdrew after their victory over the Hollow hordes. Buying the fort also allows access to the mortar mini-game. Like the mortar mission in the main storyline, this mini-game involves racking up points by destroying waves of Hollow Men attackers. It uses a point system similar to that of the Shooting Range in Fable II, with 2000 points earning the grand prize (a legendary weapon). Eco-Village Eco-Warriors inhabit the western part of the region. Their settlement is near the end of the Bowerstone sewer outlet leading to Bowerstone Industrial, and much of the city's sewage is dumped there by Reaver Industries. The village has two houses and three shops surrounding a central tree. The Mellow Emporium and Organic Ink are closest to the Bowerstone sewer, and Peas and Love is located next to a small platform where a Blacksmith job can be taken. A third house is situated in the back corner of the village next to a ruined wall. The Ossuary The Ossuary is an extension of the Mourningwood cemetery. Located beyond a crypt at the end of a side-path leading from the main cemetery area, it is the central location of Gone But Not Forgotten. The Dark Sanctum The Dark Sanctum lies beyond a firey barrier near the fort. Speak to Lesley to find out how to gain access. Sunset House The entrance to Sunset House lies near the trenches. From the village, head through the marsh and keep to the right as you pass through the trenches. From the fort, head through the cemetery, past the turning to the Ossuary, until the trenches appear on your right. Sunset House lies beyond the iron gate that sits just away from the main path. Future of the Eco-Village Depending on the Hero's decisions as ruler of Albion, Reaver Industries begins either dumping all of the sewage at the village, or ceases the dumping completely, in favour of a recycling facility. If the decision is made to begin dumping the entirety of Bowerstone's waste into Mourningwood, the camp becomes flooded with ankle-deep sewage and a putrid green fog hangs in the air, and Reaver refers to it as the 'Mourningwood Sewer Reservoir'. Mourningwood Demon Door This Demon Door, located just east of the eco-village, complains that the world is eternally infested with war. He claims that the only way to end the cycle is to create an all-powerful weapon. To open this door, the Hero must pull out a Level 5 Melee or Ranged weapon in front of the Demon Door. Inside the door is Planet One, a desolate area with a single chest and a strange machine. The chest contains the full Military Suit. The Hero is able to interact with the machine; doing so changes the planet's colour scheme. Trivia * The fort looks surprisingly similar to the Temple of Shadows in Rookridge. * Mourningwood is a double entendre, one quest literally plays out the name as per its spelling, involving "Mourning" in the "wood" where the graveyard is located. The other more subtle reference is the phenomenon of penile erection following sleep. * There is a grave marker, near the lone statue, that reads: "Andrzej Zamoyski. 'It's dangerous to go alone. Take this.'" There is also a dig spot at this grave that commonly has a toy sword buried there. This is a reference to the Zelda series of games where an old sage says those words and offers you a sword. Reported Bugs * Some players have reported that accepting the quest to kill Rhys has prevented them from using weapons or magic within Mourningwood. * Some people entering Mourningwood after completing the main storyline report the inability to exit the Sanctuary while in Mourningwood. Gallery Fable3 Mourningwood.jpg|Concept art of Mourningwood MourningwoodFort.jpg|Mourningwood Fort Mourningwood Fort Concept.png|Concept Art of Mourningwood Fort Fable 3 Ecocamp huts.jpg|Concept Art of Eco-Village Huts es:Mourningwood Category:Fable III Locations